Lost & Found
by BearMama
Summary: When she was marked, she found a place to belong. But it was only later that she found herself.


A/N: Heyho! This is basicly big 'Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons' and 'House of Night' Crossover that has been haunting me for quiet some time now. Ahm... its told from the point of view of my own character, Rachel, who in her original story is a guardian.

I hope you will enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and only burrowed the rest.

* * *

Lost & Found

In the first years of her life, she didn't realise that she was lost.

She didn't have many friends, but it didn't matter. After all, she had a loving family- a kind father, a lovely mother and a caring big brother. She was happy.

Then her mother and brother died in an accident.

It was then that she started to slowly lose herself. Suddenly her father and she were on their own, but they still made it work. It was lonelier, but the still had each other.

They moved. She lost her friends and didn't make any new ones easily. She wasn't really lost at that time, just a bit lonely. But it was alright. She still had her father.

Until she got marked. She had promised her father to call him as often as possible when she moved into the House of Night. The possibility of a sudden death lurked in every corner. The new religion threw her off- she had been raised in a Jewish family after all.

She felt lost until she found friends. A young man with the most infecting laugh. A girl with the kindest smile and a never ending curiosity. The most sarcastic boy she had ever met. And a young woman with a fiery temper to match her wild hair.

She wasn't lost anymore, but she wasn't quite found either. Her friends gave her a place to belong. There was this strange sensation of having them met before, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. In the end she never investigated further, because it didn't matter that much.

Until the first death came upon their group of friends. It was sudden and so, so painful. The teachers expected them to handle the death of their friend like it was something casual and that hurt more than anything else.

Afterwards, every single friend of hers was slowly ripped away from her, as if the universe had decided, that it was the best for her to never be happy again.

She lost herself in the grief and the loneliness. There was nothing left for her when everyone she loved was taken from her. No hope, no dreams, no fun, only memories.

She was more lost than ever before.

And then the dreams began. It was, as if she saw her life played out before her eyes once again, but it was entirely different. Only the loneliness and the despair stayed with her after she woke up in a room that felt way too cold with no one to share it with.

All that was left of her was a shell that went from one day to another without caring anymore. She got used to the all-consuming sadness that welled inside her chest with every beat of her heart and at some point she accepted the fact, that she would forever be alone.

But there was no anger. She had abandoned it a long time ago (longer, than she could even remember).

Until one day she found herself outside in the snow. The night sky was covered in dark clouds, no sign of the moon or the stars.

Just as one of the guards that were on the campus these days called her, she felt it.

A sharp pain just above her heart- as if a bullet had pierced her skin.

But the pain didn't go away; instead she started coughing up blood. It spilled onto her hands, her clothes and onto the crisp white snow beneath her feet.

Sinking to the ground, she continued to cough out more blood. It hurt inside her chest and she couldn't properly breathe anymore. Her body was rejecting the change.

The snow was cold beneath her while her blood was awfully hot.

She closed her eyes against the tears that welled in her eyes. She felt lost and scared so, so lonely.

Suddenly the wind picked up, as if it wanted to comfort her, and it pushed away the clouds that covered the moon.

She was engulfed by the pure silvery light of the full moon.

She was dying. It was the end. But there was a sense of comfort, as if the moon beams told her that she wasn't alone; that it would be alright.

So with one last look at the Moon, she closed her eyes and let herself hope. Let herself dream.

Let herself believe.

She woke up surrounded by people she knew, she loved and who welcomed her in the place she truly _belonged_.

For the first time in her life, she wasn't lost.

Finally, she had found herself.

As a guardian.

The End


End file.
